


Catra's Nightmare

by IamJasmineEthine26



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJasmineEthine26/pseuds/IamJasmineEthine26
Summary: The past can haunt and destroy your future if you let it. Which is one of the greatest lessons Catra needed to learn.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: she ra fics





	Catra's Nightmare

Two years after their battle with Horde Prime, the best friend squad has moved on to brighter days. Adora and Catra have only begun their journey as a couple, but still face their past scars of the Horde. But will love help get them through it or cause them to crash?  
Back in Bright Moon inside Adora's chambers, Catra woke up from her fifth nightmare of the week. Adora was sound asleep right beside her; she could not stand the thought of waking her. Instead, she looks over her lover's body admiring all her features. From the smoothness of her skin to her silk-like blonde hair Adora was a goddess in Catra's eyes. As she went in to touch her face, Adora's eyes began to flutter open, and she shifted to look up at Catra.  
"Hey, you.", Adora says with a tired grin  
"Sorry to wake you," Catra says as she runs the back of her palm across Adora's cheek with a smile   
Adora could tell something was wrong by the sense of sadness behind Catra's face, "what's the matter?" she said with complete concern.  
Catra looks at Adora in fear, recalling her dream, and can only look away from her. Adora quickly raises her body to bring her had towards Catra's face, "Did you have another bad dream?", she asked.  
Catra could only stare at her with her eyes glistening with unshed tears threatening to fall.   
Adora could only take that as a 'yes,' "What happened, can you tell me?" she asked as she went on to hold Catra's hands.  
So, lost in her thoughts, what felt like days only took a few moments for Catra to find the courage to speak. "I remember Prime…..what he did to me….what I saw..", she said with so much fear.   
Adora could only look at Catra in sadness, but her anger for what Horde Prime had done to the one she loves grew stronger. Although the war was over, their pain still resonated and would take time to heal all wounds.   
"Hey, look at me," Adora says to Catra moving both her hands to her face holding her close, "Prime is gone okay….he can't hurt you, me, Gimmer, Bow, or anyone ever again."  
Catra wanted so desperately to believe her, but doubt filled her mind like a river flowing angrily. Pulling away from Adora's grasp to speak, "I want to believe that…..I want these nightmares to stop... I want him out of my head, but I can't, and no one understands he was inside my mind, Adora! How can ever be happy?" she yelled in anger while shaking in fear.  
This outburst didn't surprise Adora; she knew Catra hid her emotions and would come out with time. But seeing her in pain was not the easiest.   
"Do you know how it felt to see him control you?" Adora began to ask, "On top of that seeing him almost kill you.", Giving Catra a look of despair, she went on, "I know I will never know what he did to you, but I do know how terrified of losing you. I need you to know that you're not alone, and you can come to me when you feel like this. We've been through so much pain Catra and were not even close to being better. But we'll get there together, please don't let these memories destroy the future I know you see for us. I never gave up on you then, and I am not giving up on you now…..so please let's be happy.", she said, looking at Catra with a sense of hope in her eyes.  
Catra looked up at Adora with a smile from ear to ear, "You're an Idiot, you know that," she said with a giggle. Adora looked at her hugging her gently, "Yeah, I know, but I'm yours," she said.   
They both took this time to lay back down in each other's embrace. Everything was warm; the girls were safe, they were happy, although life wasn't perfect for the first time, they were free. Free to laugh, love, and live together without fear; this was their beautiful dream from what seems like an endless nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note ~ Hello, I am a new writer to this website, and I just would like to say that I am thankful for any feedback on this story. Many fans of She-ra have found it difficult to move on because this story is so compelling, and the Bestfriend Squad is fantastic. We can only hope that Noelle will give us a She-ra movie soon so we can see how our favorite people are doing. Thank you again for reading, and please provide any new story suggestions.
> 
> Love, Jas


End file.
